Say My Name
by Rainha of Pandemonium
Summary: Kagura rages over Naraku's lack of feeling for her. Jealous of her elder, demon sister, Kanna, and feeling unappreciated by her master, the wind sorceress lashes out against her creator. Warning! Lemon in story.
1. Caged Wind

**A.N. Thank you everyone for reading. This story contains a lemon, so be warned! Inspirational song: Spectrum by Florence and the Machine. Please enjoy.**

**Say My Name**

**Chapter: 1**

Kagura leaned against the wall of one of the many chambers that inhabited her creator's castle. The wind whipped and howled violently outside the fortress's walls. She listened to its feral song. It comforted her and calmed her when nothing else would. Most of the time, she felt anxious and angry. Even she did not know the true reason for her immense hatred of almost everything. The only cause she could think of would be her half-demon master, Naraku.

The half-demon created her from himself. In a way, it was like he was her father, though instead of a daughter she felt more like one of his Frankensteins. Though her appearance was not at all grotesque, or at least she didn't think so.

Even though her life hadn't even reached a year yet, she knew she hadn't always been so angry.

In the beginning after Naraku had pulled her from the countless demons he harbored inside himself like some twisted version of birth, she had looked up to him and constantly sought his favor. The winds she controlled annihilated his enemies and blew away his obstacles gaining him shards of the Sacred Jewel and alliances with other powerful demons. Despite all she did for him, he looked down on her in hatred and disgust and treated her like she was only the scum beneath his feet.

Her ruby eyes, similar to those of her master's, narrowed in anger as a flash of lightning lit up the room followed by a crack of thunder. She gazed out the bamboo screen on her window and watched the threatening, dark clouds and the twisting, purple miasma. They reminded her of the turmoil she felt inside.

Her older sister, Kanna, most definitely held their master's favor. She always obeyed his orders without question no matter what they were. Sometimes without Naraku's knowledge, the wind sorceress had witnessed the sadistic half-demon give her older sister the most bizarre and absurd commands simply for his personal entertainment or morbid impulses.

Kanna's loyalty and obedience put Kagura to absolute shame. Kagura was stubborn, rebellious, and headstrong. She retained individuality and emotions unlike her elder sister. Submissiveness was the complete opposite of her wind-like nature, and Naraku despised her for it when he should have despised himself. He had created her, yet seemed to loath her very existence.

After many attempts at trying to win his favor and then failing to do so, Kagura had yielded her need for his acceptance and began to despise him with an even stronger intensity than he despised her with. She defied him on purpose just for that rancid look of frustration he gave her. She hated yet loved that look. It told her she had won yet at the same time it told her she had failed…once again.

Kagura bit her crimson lip and slammed her fan into the side of the wall.

"I hate him! I wish Inuyasha or his damn, fool brother would kill him and set me free!" she growled to herself as a flash of lightning lit up the room again tailed by thunder that seemed to impersonate her rage. She felt like a wild wind that had been bottled up and imprisoned in a jar. Her wind-like soul yearned to be released so she could roam the vast, colorful world beyond her dark, lifeless prison. But the chains that bound her to her master held her too tightly. He would never return her love and devotion. His blood coursed through her veins. Her flesh was his flesh, and yet they clashed against each other so bitterly. He would never return her heart. He laughed at the steel chains that bound her to him. It would be better for her if, like Kanna, she just submitted and accepted her fate.

Her vision suddenly blurred as hot, unwanted fluid overflowed her eyelids and gushed down her porcelain cheeks. She couldn't accept it. Her very nature refused to allow her to.

"_Why did he create me if all I am is a disappointment? A failure!" _she thought to herself before hurriedly wiping at the tears that stung her face when she felt a presence approach the chamber door. Kagura was relieved when she noticed the silhouette that appeared on the surface of the door was much too short to be Naraku's, but still she didn't want _anyone _to ever see her cry. To a demon like herself, it was such a weak and vulnerable emotion to exhibit.

The door slid open and the child-like form of her sister, Kanna, appeared. Her black, empty eyes stared listlessly up at Kagura. The mirror demon did not appear to notice her younger sister's stress and proceeded to state her purpose.

"Naraku summons you to his room. He says not to keep him waiting any longer than necessary," Kanna conveyed in a stoic, tranquil tone that made Kagura's internal winds of anger whip and churn all the harder. Kanna, realizing she was not going to get a response from the wind sorceress, lowered her hypnotic gaze to the wall behind Kagura and swiftly slid the door closed.

Kagura was so angry she could spit. She released a cry of frustration as soon as she felt her older sister's presence disappear down the corridor.

"Don't keep _him _waiting?!" the wind demon ground out before sliding the door open almost breaking it in the process. Her tears were dried and forgotten as her red eyes narrowed in rage.

"Arrogant bastard…," Kagura growled walking swiftly into the shadowy hall.

…

Kagura marched down the corridor quickly still fuming with surpressed frustration. She could sense her master's dark aura ahead. She reached the door to his chambers and hesitated before sliding it open. Naraku looked up from his position on the floor where he often sat staring out his window in isolation. His mind whirling with dark thoughts and sinister plans to obtain the rest of the Sacred Jewel.

He looked at her coldly, and Kagura restrained herself from curling her lip in hatred and disgust. Kanna sat next to Naraku with her sliver mirror in her pale, little hands.

"Kagura," he addressed smoothly as the corner of his mouth tugged upward in a slight smirk when he noticed her eyes instinctively narrowed at the sound of his voice.

Normally Kagura held up an air of confidence even when she reeked of fear and anguish, but this time she was different and Naraku could sense it. Her entire composure reminded him of a pressurized bottle with a crack in it. There was also something odd about her face. The skin around her eyes was slightly pink and puffy. Could she have been…crying?

"_Absurd…," _Naraku thought eyeing his incarnation intensely as she stood before him. Nothing that came from _him _should be capable of such a pathetic and worthless act.

"You summoned me…Naraku," Kagura spoke as annoyance and anger seeped through the thin mask she wore to hide her emotions.

"Yes, I did. You look tired, Kagura," Naraku noted in what almost seemed like concern, but Kagura knew better. He was just testing her. For what, she had no clue, but he could never actually be worried about her wellbeing after all the countless times he beat her or chained her up in the cellar for days on end.

"I am restless when I cannot slice something up with my wind. When will I be sent out to fight again?" Kagura questioned in an attempt to draw his attention away from her emotional state. Like her master, she was indeed bloodthirsty, but she would rather carve up _his _flesh than some weak demon or pathetic human villager.

He laughed darkly resting his arm over his knee as he normally did. His garnet eyes widened momentarily as a vicious smile appeared on his face.

"You shall fight again and soon. There is a rumor of a demon in possession of a shard in a village southeast of here," Naraku spoke as an image of the village appeared in Kanna's mirror.

"You will go there and retrieve the shard for me. Destroy anything in your path," Naraku ordered in icy calmness as Kagura nodded and made for the door.

"And Kagura…," he addressed causing her to freeze momentarily.

"Don't be late," he finished as another smirk played on his mouth. Kagura grimaced and exited the room swiftly heading out of the dark castle.


	2. Being the Tool

**A.N. Thank you everyone for reading. This story contains a lemon, so be warned! Inspirational song: Spectrum by Florence and the Machine. Please enjoy.**

**Say My Name**

**Chapter: 2**

Kagura groaned in pain as she struggled to pull herself up from the muddy ground. Rain belted from the ashen skies threatening to flood the forested countryside. She shakily stood using a tree for support and gazed down at her body. Her clothes were torn and she was covered in blood, both her own and her enemy's. The wind sorceress breathed heavily and shakily raised her fisted hand. She slowly unfurled her fingers to reveal three glowing pink slivers of the Sacred Jewel. They glimmered and sparkled with the quality of their purity. The shards had yet to be tainted by her master's hands.

In the distance, a small village lay in ruins. Human corpses littered the mucky grounds, as rain pelted the dying flames. The wind sorceress had torn the small, insignificant settlement apart looking for the shard of the Sacred Jewel. She had slain anyone in her path and eventually discovered the demon disguised as the small community's leader.

Her crimson lips formed a smile as she slipped the shards into the folds of her kimono. It had been a difficult mission she was assigned to, but she had completed it with success and with more spoils than Naraku had foreseen.

She had stolen three shards of the Sacred Jewel from yet another unrelenting demon, and this one was quite powerful. She had almost deemed it a suicide mission and began to retreat if it had not been for a lucky strike with her fan.

Sadness suddenly gripped her heart followed by a surge of fury when she thought how close she had come to being defeated. She knew Naraku undoubtedly had watched the entire battle on Kanna's mirror, yet had not provided her any aid. Normally when she faced death, he would send a wall of demons or a swarm of poison insects to protect his incarnation.

"_That bastard…why didn't he-," _she thought to herself seething with rage. The demon she had been assigned to face was far out of her league, and Naraku must have known this. She had only escaped with life by sheer chance.

"_Does he want me dead so badly he'd be willing to sacrifice obtaining the Sacred Jewel shards?" _Kagura thought while barely managing to pluck the magic feather from her dark hair. Another trait she shared with Naraku. The pure white feather enlarged and took to the stormy skies sending her quickly back to Naraku's castle. She knew if her absence persisted, it would reward her another beating or a week chained in isolation in the castle cellar.

"_What do I care? What more can that bastard do to me he hasn't done already?" _the wind sorceress thought above the howling of the wind and rain around her as her half-demon master's barrier came into view.

…

Kagura gripped the wall as she walked down the castle's dreary corridor. She saw no one as she continued through the dank hall, but that did not surprise her. She knew better than to expect a warm welcome from her so-called family.

She finally reached Naraku's room and just sensing his miasmic aura was enough to rekindle her fires of anger. She was tempted to blow the door down with her fan, but the searing pain from her wounds restrained her. She reached out and slid the door open with as much strength as she could muster before collapsing on her master's floor.

"You're late," the deep voice of her half-demon creator spoke filling her ears as she lay bloody and drenched in his doorway. Kagura let out a weak, dark chuckle as she lay on her belly with her head to the side.

"What do you find so funny, Kagura?" Naraku spoke darkly as the wind sorceress pulled herself up to her knees so she could see him. He was sitting against the wall dressed in a simple, dark kimono. His black hair was down enveloping the backside of his body in its mesmerizing length. A single candle gave the usually dark, gray room a warm light.

"Y-You set me up…you tried to have me killed," Kagura bit out angrily as Naraku stared at her emotionlessly. Kanna was nowhere in sight, and that piqued Kagura's curiosity. Normally, Naraku always kept his eldest incarnation close, so he could watch his enemies.

"If I wanted to kill you, I would do so myself. I wouldn't grant some other demon that pleasure," Naraku explained calmly as a sickening smile tugged at his lips causing Kagura to growl in anger.

"You son-of-a-bitch…I despise you!" the wind sorceress exclaimed as Naraku suppressed a silent laugh infuriating the wind sorceress all the more. Kagura rose shakily to her feet as tears began to stream down her face. She could not dam the reservoir of her pain anymore, and she no longer cared to. She was already a failure in her creator's eyes, so what harm did a few tears do to tarnish her already rusted existence. She stumbled over her own feet as she began to walk toward him.

He watched her intrigued with daring, crimson eyes as she approached. She dropped herself weakly in his lap and clutched his kimono staining it red as she pulled herself up to his face.

"Why?! Why did you create me if I can never please you?!" Kagura cried raising her bloody hand and fiercely striking her master across the face. The shock of the impact momentarily destroyed all sound, as the wind sorceress felt as though she had abruptly lost her hearing for a moment. The raging winds, the seething miasma, even the sound of her own breathing, everything fell silent as she watched Naraku slowly turn his head back toward her. She had struck him hard…very hard, and the reality of her little emotional outburst flooded her mind filling it with fear.

He had permitted her this tiny speck of liberty, and now she would suffer the consequences. He found her woes and wrath amusing, but she dare to touch him in such a way.

His pale pupils surrounded by a blood-red iris burned with intense anger at her violation. He was her master. The decider of her fate, and she dare strike him. Her eyes shakily flickered down to his pale cheek marred with her bloody handprint.

"You insolent wench…," he growled grabbing her by the throat. She gripped his hands with her own digging her nails into his flesh as she let out a gurgled wheeze. It was his turn to lay into her, now, and he had no intention of holding back his rage.

"If I would've foreseen the trouble you cause me, I would have never pulled you from my flesh," Naraku spat. Venom dripped from his voice, and the intent to kill very evident in his eyes. Kagura could feel her missing heart, wherever it was, break from those harsh words surprising herself.

Naraku held her there for a minute cutting off her air supply. His sanguine orbs took pleasure from his youngest incarnation's pained and heartbroken expression. The half-demon still could not believe she had the audacity to strike him, though part of him should have suspected it. The wind sorceress had been acting quite different in the last few months. She took every opportunity she had to defy him, and seemingly enjoyed it. Even when he chained her in the cellar or beat her till she could not stand.

He had spied her in Kanna's mirror scream in anger and voice her inner most thoughts in the deepest recesses of his castle. Naraku had heard her confessions of jealousy, feelings of inferiority, the desire to be noticed by him, and above all else her longing for freedom. Did she truly think he did not know everything she did and felt? He was her creator. She belonged to him, and the only freedom she would ever obtain would be what he allowed.

He stared down at her crumpled form as he released her. The tears she had been restraining for so long continued to gush. There was little she could do now to stop the flow.

Naraku sneered at the stench of her tears, and suddenly grabbed her by her dark hair lifting her to her feet. She let out a strangled groan as he painfully drug her to the other side of his dark chamber. The wind sorceress desperately clenched at her scalp trying to relieve the searing pain before she collided with something soft.

Kagura shakily pulled herself up on her elbows, so she could see what her tormenter had in store for her now. Her cinnamon eyes widened and her mouth fell agape, as she watched Naraku slowly pull the tie securing his kimono while watching her with a penetrating stare.

"_What is he doing?!" _Kagura thought frozen in her propped up position on his bed. A dark laugh pulled her eyes from his pale, sculpted hands to his face. A voracious grin took his thin lips revealing sharp teeth, and his crimson eyes possessed a hunger that made the wind sorceress tremble.

"So…you crave my attention, do you?" Naraku questioned in a strange tone that changed the mood, which had previously cloaked the chamber. He was still vicious and angry, but now something else laced his tone and Kagura knew the punishment this time would not end in a beating.

"You desire recognition? Freedom?" he questioned lowly finally loosening his kimono and allowed gravity to pull it open revealing pale, toned skin. The wind sorceress still stared blankly with her mouth open not knowing quite what to think. She now knew what he wanted, but still could not believe it was actually happening. What new kind of punishment was this?

"You want this?" Naraku suddenly questioned approaching the bed. A garnet glow emanated from his hand casting a purplish-red light throughout the room. A thump noise reverberated against the walls, and Kagura's breath immediately hitched in her throat.

"_My heart?" _Kagura thought gazing at the illuminated spherical organ pulsing in her master's hand. Movement suddenly found its way back into the wind demon's body, as she pulled herself up to her knees and stared entranced at her heart.

"_The key to my freedom," _she thought while subconsciously reaching out for it causing Naraku to smile cruelly, as he suddenly gave it a merciless squeeze. Kagura screamed doubling over as the half-demon's sinister laugh filled her ears.

"It's beating so fast…beautiful," he purred looking lustfully from the glowing heart to his youngest incarnation.

"I'm afraid I can't give you your freedom. Not yet since you are still of use to me, but I can let you have my undivided attention for a night. You did do well this time, after all," Naraku spoke allowing his kimono to slip all the way off his broad shoulders before sinking down to the bed. Kagura was not at all intimidated by her master's exposed form, for she had seen him nude before in very different situations, but it was now the purpose for which he disrobed that frightened her. She had never in her short life expected this. He had never given her or Kanna a single hint he was even capable of this.

"You will learn quickly that you can please me in many ways, my daughter," Naraku said seductively as he placed a hand against her chest and pushed her down until she was laying flat on her back. Her breathing quickened as he sat above her with a knee to either side of her tense body. Her clothing was soaked with rain and reeked of blood and earth, but he did not mind. In fact, he preferred it.


	3. Losing the Battle

**A.N. Thank you everyone for reading. This story contains a lemon, so be warned! Inspirational song: Spectrum by Florence and the Machine. Please enjoy.**

**Say My Name**

**Chapter: 3**

Kagura could not help her body's natural response of trying to squirm away from the looming form of her master, Naraku. He straddled her body and began languidly peeling off her shredded and filthy clothing. The wind sorceress could see everything his body had to offer from his position above her, and she could feel the sweltering sting of a blush flooding her porcelain cheeks. She cursed herself for exhibiting such an innocent reaction. The wind sorceress knew that her half-demon master would not miss a single detail or weakness. He would take immeasurable pleasure in exposing any weak point discovered and then remind her of it later when she threw any of her stubborn, defiant tantrums.

Naraku had removed her tattered kimono, and now, Kagura's last wall of protection was the white, bandage-like cloth around her breasts. The half-demon's sanguine eyes averted from his incarnation's body when they caught the sight of a pure, pink glimmer from beneath the discarded shreds of her clothes.

Still perched over her near-naked body, he reached over and searched the folds of her dilapidated kimono. He smirked with malevolent joy as he retrieved three pieces of the Sacred Jewel.

"Three shards? Excellent work, my daughter," Naraku purred enjoying Kagura's reaction to his new nickname for her. The incestuous nature of his words made the wind sorceress tremble with a curious feeling. Even in the demon world, it was taboo to copulate with those of the same blood. Though it would appear Naraku enjoyed taboo, and anything forbidden was sure to tickle his fancy and nourish his dark lust.

Without warning, the half-demon descended his head toward her own, and Kagura, realizing her master's intent, summarily turned her face away causing his lips to crash into her cheek. Naraku released an annoyed sigh, before fiercely grabbing his "daughter's" jaw and forcing her mouth to his own.

"_She's still defying me," _Naraku thought with agitation as he moved his knee between her pale legs in an attempt to part them. She would not get away, no matter how much she resisted him. The half-demon had allowed his youngest creation far too much leniency.

His slippery tongue invaded her wet mouth, and Kagura felt tempted to bring her teeth down upon it in an attempt to sever the soft appendage. She restrained herself from going through with the warped desire though, as his tongue slid against her own. She knew the consequences for such an act would be dire, and so she had resorted herself to purposelessly writhing against him and pressing her hands against his hard, pale chest in defiance.

He tasted strange to the wind demoness, sweet like a spring wind and then bitter and poisonous like his putrid miasma. It was a repulsive yet addictive taste, and the wind sorceress soon found her own tongue exploring further into his mouth in search of more.

She abruptly broke away when she remembered who exactly was above her. The demoness glared up at him silently cursing him for her sudden lustful actions. Naraku chuckled amusedly while wiping her saliva from the corner of his mouth. He was luring her into a cesspool of heat and desire, and Kagura would not accept the fact that his seduction was steadily winning her over.

"Get off of me…Naraku!" Kagura snarled attempting to fight harder against him as he held her hands above her head in one of his own, while stroking her snowy cheek with the other. Naraku smirked again at her now half-hearted resistance. Kagura hated that expression. She longed to cleanse it from his face and instill something much more satisfactory.

She reluctantly inhaled sharply when he wedged his body between her legs while pressing his chest down upon her own. The half-demon's erection stabbed her womanhood, but did not penetrate. A laugh threatened to worm its way from Naraku's lips, and she frowned attempting to steel her expression and quiet her reactions. She gripped his forearms desperately as he began to teasingly grind against her.

"N-Naraku…stop it…leave me be. If you want someone to torment…go find Kanna," the wind sorceress gasped as his hard tip prodded her opening threatening to plunge inside. A lustful chuckle escaped him as he slipped his tongue into her ear causing her entire being to tremble violently with the multitude of sensations he gave her.

"Kanna has done nothing to warrant such punishment, and also her physical body is that of a child," he whispered into her ear as he continued to tease his youngest incarnation. His mouth moved down from her ear to her jaw, and then to her still freshly bruised neck from when he had strangled her just moments before.

Kagura's mind had become desolate from the sensations of both his lips and tongue on her soft throat to his hard shaft rubbing deliciously against the moistened juncture between her thighs. She abruptly lost all awareness of who and what she was, or what had brought her to be where she now was at that precise moment. All the wind demoness cared about was the needy, burning sensation in her stomach swelling with the continuously building pressure Naraku caused her to feel.

Kagura's hips began to move with his, increasing the sweet friction that both of them shared in ardent, selfish desire. Naraku gasped in shock and pulled back when Kagura, with out warning, thrusted her hips upward allowing his hardened tip to slip into her slick entrance. She was so wet and warm; it was hard for the half-demon to remove himself from her.

"Not yet," he muttered lowly as his pale, beautiful hands grasped the cloth that obscured her breasts and tore it open. Kagura groaned at the neglect of attention between her legs and arched her back as he incessantly fondled her soft, snowy breasts. She was lost to him and could no longer comprehend her thoughts or emotions. _What was a demon? A priestess? The Sacred Jewel? _She could no longer recollect the definitions of what once was such important terms. The demoness' mind and body was drowning in a whirlpool of her heart's long hidden, but never forgotten, desire.

Naraku's lips found hers again, and one of his hands slipped down from his incarnation's breasts to her soaked womanhood. His long index finger stroked her slit slowly bathing in the slick lubricant oozing from her eager void. She whined absent-mindedly into her master's mouth longing for him to fill it with whatever he desired.

His finger slowly slipped inside of her massaging and stretching her moist, tight walls. Kagura could feel herself open up for him like a flower desiring sunshine as he attentively stroked her. The wind sorceress had abandoned her deep-seated hatred for something so fleeting and trivial as pleasure. She broke away from his lips and licked a wet trail down his throat nibbling and sucking on the protrusion created by his Adam's apple.

Naraku smirked closing his demonic eyes as she sucked on his skin. He had won, which was of no surprise to him.

Her hands wandered his firm body, as he continued to finger her slipping in a second digit next to the first. His strokes became swifter and harsher as he sensed her approaching what, he supposed, was her first orgasm. It was not as if he ever gave her the time or the freedom to indulge in such activity.

Her smooth thighs trembled and she moaned loudly against his neck as she achieved release. He slowed his strokes and slipped his fingers out when her convulsions slowed.

Naraku kissed her passionately while continuing to fondle and tease her now oversensitive womanhood, causing her to tremor violently and try to pull away from him. Kagura brushed her thumb over his nipple teasingly and she felt him nip at her tongue in response.

The half-demon suddenly pushed up from her and spread her legs wider causing her knees to press against her chest. His hardened member prodded her thigh, as he plugged his fingers back into her sopped entrance, once again. The wind demoness cried out sharply, before he suddenly withdrew them locking eyes with the wind sorceress intensely. He smirked devilishly as a shard of the Sacred Jewel appeared between his two fingers.

"Lets have a little fun, Kagura," Naraku purred seductively as the wind sorceress' ruby eyes widened in their lustful haze, as he ran the tip of his tongue along the darkening shard. His evil aura was already corrupting the once pure piece of the Sacred Jewel. He spread her nether lips apart further with his free hand, before harshly delving the shard deep into her pulsing entrance.

Kagura screamed feeling the shard of the Sacred Jewel surge its power within her amplifying her senses. Giving her no time to recover, he thrust his hardened member into her entrance pressing the shard deep into her womb.

The wind sorceress screamed painfully at the intensity of the sensation, as he continued to ravage her mercilessly. He laughed cruelly when she pressed her hands against his thighs in a desperate attempt to push him away or, at least, slow him down. His hands gripped tightly beneath her knees keeping her legs open while bruising the flesh once a white as pure as snow.

Naraku abruptly and with very little dignity flipped Kagura over on her belly. Her long, sculpted legs stretched out between his, as he straddled her from behind. She moaned breathlessly turning her head to the side so she could watch him over her bare shoulder. With his hands, he spread her backside open and entered her again. Long, black strands of his hair fell around his body like a curtain; the tips of which lightly pricked the skin of the demoness beneath him causing her to cringe at the feathery impact.

Naraku stared down bitterly at the spider scar on his incarnation's back. The mark annoyed him to such a degree; he wanted to rip the bloody thing from her skin. It was identical to his own and was a horrible reminder of what had caused this lasting weakness in him: that wretch of a human, Onigumo.

Kagura felt herself being driven relentlessly into the bed as he continued to hammer into her. Naraku held her down by the back of the neck like some feral animal. He narrowed his eyes, once again, gazing down at the spider-like burn on her smooth back. He was growing weary of looking at it, as he harshly yanked her back to where the demoness was laying on her back, again.

"_It's hot…so hot…," _Kagura thought as he continued shoving himself inside of her vacant core. She felt like she had been thrown into a sweltering furnace. The Sacred Jewel had set her body alight from the inside out and sent her senses into overdrive. She soon felt something rushing through her very soul with such intensity her mind had become as blank as an empty sheet of paper. Only one thing remained, and it almost pained her to utter the name.

"N-Naraku…," the wind sorceress gasped gripping the white sheets beneath her tightly, as an intense orgasm abruptly ripped through her body. The sensation was so exquisite and fierce, she felt like she was having an outer body experience. Her pale toes clenched almost painfully, as fluid squirted out of her filled entrance soaking the bed beneath her. Naraku withdrew from her momentarily, as she screamed and quaked with the mind-numbing feeling.

The demoness' body fell back numb and spent, as her body convulsed and cooled. Naraku kissed her lightly while lifting her legs over his shoulders. He reentered her taking her at a ruthless, swift pace. Her legs bounced limply over his toned, broad shoulders, as he, now, selfishly sought his own release. His breath quickened and he began to take her even harder. Kagura's ruby eyes had rolled into the back of her head, and saliva dribbled from the corner of her painted lips.

He abruptly pulled out allowing the demoness' legs to plummet like weights from his shoulders. She closed her eyes tightly when he, without warning, climbed up her body and grabbed a handful of her black tresses pulling her painfully to his throbbing groin. He callously forced his member between her full, garnet lips causing her to wince and cringe. The wind demoness gagged as the full length stretched her throat as it delved deeper into the dark, moist cavity. The half-demon lord thrusted a few more times before filling her mouth with hot, thick fluid.

"K-Kikyo…," Naraku gasped shuttering a few times before loosening his grip on Kagura's charcoal hair. He slowly withdrew himself from her mouth pulling back a string of his seed mixed with her saliva still connected to her sanguine lips like a spider's web. Kagura stared up at him blankly as the white, silky web thinned and split apart between them. His vaguely muttered words echoed in her head like a clear bell.

"_Kikyo? Did he just say Kikyo?" _the wind sorceress thought feeling the remnants of his ejaculation slide down her throat leaving behind a bitter taste. Just as bitter as the cursed name of the dead priestess. The half-demon's vermilion eyes had fallen closed in relaxed contentment, as he held himself up on his palms above her. The wind demoness still gawked with wide, ruby eyes up at him.

This should not have surprised her. Naraku had long desired the deceased priestess, or at least the part of him that remained mortal. It had even developed into a kind of stalker obsession. Since the half-demon had learned of her resurrection, he often watched her through Kanna's mirror attend to wounded soldiers and orphaned children at the shrine in which she stayed. He even went there personally several times watching the priestess, like some deranged predator, from the cover of the forests.

"Kikyo…?" Kagura repeated aloud in a quiet, uncharacteristically meek tone before her milky skin flushed with resentment.

Naraku smirked opening his eyes lazily. In all honesty, this had been Naraku's first experience bedding anyone. In all his fifty years, he had rarely even thought about such seemingly, unnecessary indulgences. The half-demon had frail recollections of Onigumo's rancid experiences of rape and vice, but Naraku had never felt the need of such acts until now. Was it Kikyo's reappearance stirring Onigumo's spirit and heart, which the half-demon was forced to harbor?

"You used me to satiate your human lust for that dead priestess?!" Kagura screamed in complete outrage bringing him out of his thoughts. Her master gazed at her indifferently standing from the bed before donning his discarded kimono. His indulgent mood had all but disappeared, and he was beginning to tire of his youngest incarnation's continued presence.

"If you wanted someone that reminded you of that undead wench, you should have taken that girl always running around with that annoying half-demon, Inuyasha!" Kagura screamed enraged. The wind demoness felt like a complete fool. She had allowed the man, if he can even be called that, she loathed above all else to use her in order to gratify his own carnal weakness for some dead mortal woman.

"You shouldn't be such a hypocrite, Kagura. It's very unbecoming," Naraku commented causing a look of surprise to color the wind demoness' face.

"What are you talking about?" she snipped feeling her cheeks flush, once more. Naraku raised a thin, dark eyebrow at her ignorance of his knowledge. Hadn't he already made it clear he knew everything about her?

"I'm talking about…this," the half-demon replied as his black hair suddenly turned white like a wave of silver snuffing out darkness. His eyes morphed from a malicious red to a glowing amber, and coral stripes along with a blue moon marking appeared to decorate his pale face. Kagura's ruby eyes widened and her mouth fell agape. He knew of her secret meeting with the dog demon?

"_Kanna and her damned mirror," _the wind demoness thought angrily as Naraku placed a, now clawed, hand on his hip.

"I can take you, again, in this form, if that's what you desire," the disguised half-demon commented as Kagura bit her lip in anger. She cursed him and his ability as a shape-shifter. Even the form he normally wore was not his own. It was the stolen face of some sickly mortal he had murdered and assumed the identity of. Even she, one of his own incarnations, had never seen his true face.

"Change back…that's not what I want!" Kagura exclaimed furiously as Naraku, once again, knelt on the bed. The wind demoness wrapped her arms around her knees drawing the tightly up to her chest in an attempt to conceal her still exposed form, even though it really no longer mattered. He had already explored every inch and crevice on her body.

"Are you sure? You might find it more enjoyable than being with me," Naraku offered cruelly as he place a finger under her chin tilting her head up to him.

"Did I once say _his _name? Change back," Kagura demanded forcefully pulling her chin out of his grip. Naraku chuckled cruelly standing once more.

"Very well," the half-demon replied as his appearance morphed back into his usual form. The wind demoness kept her eyes diverted from her master still hugging her legs tightly to her body. Her mind boiled restlessly with thoughts of what had just taken place to Naraku's knowledge of her attempting to hire Sesshomaru as some sort of hit man to kill him.

"You can go now, Kagura. I have no more use for you at the moment," the half-demon said interrupting the demoness from her turmoil-filled mind. Kagura shakily stood keeping her arms across her chest. Her kimono had been damaged beyond repair by both her latest battle and the hands of her master. She would have to find new clothes to wear.

Unsuccessfully stifling a glare of hatred as she walked past her despised master turned despised lover, the wind sorceress' legs carried her swiftly toward the exit. Just as her pale fingers lithely touched the wooden frame, a set of strong fingers wrapped themselves around her wrist.

"I almost forgot…," Naraku suddenly spoke pulling the demoness back into the room before shoving her against the wall. Kagura cringed as the delicate skin of her back hit the cold wall. The candle that had once illuminated the room in a warm glow had long since extinguished leaving the chamber in a dark, dreary blue.

"What are you…?!" Kagura questioned before gasping at the feeling of fingers harshly probing her womanhood. A renewed blush flooded the demoness' cheeks, as she stared up in uncharacteristic helplessness at her master. The wind demoness spread her thighs slightly wider to accommodate the forceful intruder, since she found that tightening them only made things worse.

The thick, sculpted digits rubbed and caressed her steadily moistening walls, as they continued to explore. The nature of his movements were not at all sensual and pleasuring, but callous and clinical as if they were searching for something.

"Ah, here it is," Naraku said lowly pulling the small object from her body. Kagura stared with vacant ruby eyes at the thin pink sliver of the Sacred Jewel slick and shiny with her fluids.

"I'm afraid I can't let you have this one. Now, you can go, Kagura," Naraku spoke releasing the demoness' wrist and turning away from her. A trail of blood snaked its way down Kagura's chin, as she bit her lip in anger watching him turn his back to her. She wanted nothing more than to rush up behind him and hit him as hard as she could. She knew she would never be able to kill him, and she had already struck him once already but she knew it would never be enough for her. She hated him and even more now that he had used her in such a filthy, disgusting, and humiliating way. It was true he had used her quite often to handle his dirty work in vanquishing demons and obtaining Sacred Jewel shards since Kanna was mainly used to gather intelligence on enemies and locations of jewel shards, but to be used as some sort of replacement for Kikyo was beyond degrading to the wind sorceress.

"_One day…you will say my name," _Kagura thought to herself gazing hatefully at her master's silhouette before turning to leave almost bumping into Kanna in the process.

"It seems the little snitch has returned. He's in there," Kagura barked purposely bumping past the small incarnation returning to the darkness of the castle in search of a bath and new apparel.

Naraku stood before his window watching his own miasma twist and churn in the air outside the castle. He smiled to himself as he thought of the personal victory he had won against Kagura. She had learned the true meaning of what it meant to belong to him, not only as an incarnation, but also as a possession. The half-demon knew he would never be able to have the dead priestess in such a way as he once desired before he murdered her. It wasn't for the fact that she was an undead soul trapped in a vessel of bones and graveyard dirt, but for the very fact Onigumo's heart still kept her shielded from his fatal grip. He could, however, use Kagura in all the ways imagination could conjure.

Naraku laughed softly as he glanced down at the slowly darkening shard in his palm. The pure light it once resonated was slowly being eaten away by his demonic aura. He would use Kagura once more, and she would give in. The wind sorceress would submit and continuously fall short of victory until her heart no longer beat in his impure hands.


End file.
